Air Support Marker
The Air Support Marker is a special grenade featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer The Air Support Marker is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer to signal locations for airdrop killstreaks. Player should be advised that it takes a bit of time for the drop to actually reach the player, so it is best to call it in somewhere far from the combat. Killstreaks Associated with the Air Support Marker *Care Package *Sentry Gun *Emergency Airdrop While holding the Air Support Marker, the player can still use the melee function. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Air Support Marker returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is featured in the campaign mission "Project Nova", where it marks locations for friendly mortar strikes. It differs from the multiplayer version in that it takes the appearance of a Willy Pete grenade, and uses the tactical grenade slot instead of being brought out first. Multiplayer The Air Support Marker returns and is once again used to mark locations for friendly airdrops. The marker seems a bit clunkier in this game, as it does not bounce as much when thrown, and also doesn't seem to go as far as its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. It also makes a bit more noise when thrown than its Modern Warfare ''counterparts. Killstreaks Associated with the Air Support Marker *SAM Turret *Care Package *Sentry Gun *Valkyrie Rockets Gallery BO Mortar Strike Marker FPV.png|The smoke grenade which doubles as a designator for mortar strikes in ''Project Nova. BO Mortar Strike Marker Smoke.png|The grey smoke which is emitted when the smoke grenade is thrown. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign This grenade is featured in the missions "Bag and Drag", "Iron Lady", and "Down the Rabbit Hole". It's main purpose is to signal locations from AI-controlled airstrikes, typically from an AC-130. However, in "Iron Lady", it is also used to signal a bombing run that eventually destroys the Eiffel Tower. It emits a purple smoke to mark the location. Multiplayer The Air Support Marker returns yet again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and is available for marking locations in for airdrops in Multiplayer. The physics of the marker is much similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant. Killstreaks Associated with the Air Support Marker *Care Package *Sentry Gun *Assault Drone *Juggernaut *Airdrop Trap *Juggernaut Recon *Escort Airdrop Special Ops Toxic Paradise The Air Support Marker is also featured in the Special Ops mission Toxic Paradise. It functions exactly the same as it does in the campaign. However, the Air Support Marker is also used by enemies, in which it emits red smoke, instead of the normal purple on where the strike will be placed. Survival Mode The Air Support Marker is also available in Survival Mode, where it marks the location for a friendly AC-130 strike. It costs $2500 and is available from the Air Support Armory at level 4. The marker is sticky, so you can stick it to an enemy little bird to destroy it. It is also possible to stick it to an Mi-8 while it is dropping a juggernaut, but it will not destroy it. Gallery AC130 Support Marker FPV MW3.png|The first-person view of the air support marker in Toxic Paradise. MW3 Deploying AC130 Support Marker.png|Throwing the air support marker. MW3 AC130 Support Marker Purple Smoke.png|A purple smoke is seen when you throw the support marker. MW3 Enemy AC130 Support Marker.png|Hostiles can also call in AC130 support, in the form of a red air support marker. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Air Support Marker is used in Call of Duty: Black Ops II to call in Care Packages. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Air Support Marker is featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts, used to call in Care Packages once again, along with calling in the Maniac and Juggernaut. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Care Package Marker returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It used in the Multiplayer to call in Care Packages, Juggernauts as well as the Weapon Drop Field Upgrade Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment